gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Legal Trouble
Legal Trouble is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V given by Solomon Richards to Michael De Santa. Overview After arriving at Solomon's office, Michael is surprised to find Devin Weston and his assistant Molly Schultz there. Devin proceeds to explain that, being one of the two shareholders (the other being Solomon Richards "idiot" son) in Richards Majestic Productions, he plans to pull the plug on their latest movie in order to receive a massive insurance payout. With that money, he will pay off Solomon's son to agree to tear the film lot down in order for Devin to build condos, tax free. Solomon tries to protect the movie reel, to no avail as Molly takes the film from his arms. Solomon then sends Michael to intercept Molly Schultz who is taking the movie reel (Meltdown) to a unknown discreet offshore location by plane. By the time Michael arrives at Los Santos International Airport, Molly has received a police escort team paid for by Devin Weston. Michael pursues Molly on the airport runways, causing huge amounts of mayhem along the way. Eventually the police order Molly to pull over, but they are ignored until Molly stops at Devin Weston's hangar. Molly, who is aware of Michael pursuing her, runs into the hangar in a panic, where she is sucked into the jet engine, dropping the film. Michael collects the film and must lose his wanted level. In a post-mission phone call with Solomon, Michael learns that there were backups of the film due to it being shot on green screen. Mission objectives *Go to the airport and find Molly. *Chase after Molly. *Pick up the film reel. *Lose the Cops. Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 05:30. *Floor It - Reach top speed in any car. *Clean Escape - Lose the wanted level within 02:00. *News Hound - View the Weazel News camera for 15 seconds. Deaths *Molly Schultz - Sucked into a jet engine. Trivia *A yellow Grotti Carbonizzare, a black Benefactor Surano, and a silver Dewbauchee Rapid GT spawns at the studio, and can be kept post mission. Before the mission, there are 2 undestroyable cars. *Molly's car, an Enus Cognoscenti Cabrio, can be kept post mission. *During the chase, when the plane lands on a runway at the airport, several police cars will be jet-blasted backwards. Oddly, neither Michael nor Molly will be jet-blasted by the plane no matter how close Michael/Molly is to the plane. **Also, this will only happen in this mission. Many fans believed that this would add to the realism of the game, as it was featured in a trailer. *The movie reel is not sucked into the jet engine for some reason, nor is Michael when he goes to retrieve it. *The jet parked inside Devin's hangar is facing the back of the hangar. This is odd as most commercial jet aircraft are not capable of reversing. *This mission was seen at Michael's Trailer. *At the point where Molly crashes her car, an officer yells, "On the floor lady! On the fucking floor!". This same quote is said by Gustavo Mota in The Jewel Store Job if the Loud approach is chosen. *if you look closely at the bloody mess after Molly's accident, the only recognizable body part left will be a hand, looking just like the one on the table in Solomon's office Gallery Dewbauchee-GT(Rear)-GTAV.jpg|The first revealed part, in Michael's trailer. Carbonizzare (Rear)-GTAV.jpg|The optional yellow Carbonizzare that can be used in the mission. Thegtabase-exclusive-GTAV-screen.png|Pre-release screenshot. Video Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V